Un voisin d'enfer
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Que se passera-t-il quand le nouveau voisin de Bella vient sonner à sa porte? La soirée promet d'être chaude... LEMON


Un voisin d'enfer

_(Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer)_

J'étais assise sur mon canapé à regarder la télévision. Il était vingt et une heure passée et j'étais seule dans mon appartement bien vide. Une série télé passait sur la première chaîne le genre de séries où tout le monde couche avec tout le monde. Kate est amoureuse de Marc qui lui-même est amoureux de Jane qui elle est en couple avec James et enceinte de Peter. Peter lui couche avec sa belle-mère Lilianne et Lilianne entretient une relation secrète avec son neveu Kylian.

Bref vous voyez le genre? Un peu comme les feux de l'amours…

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir à l'invité mystère. Dans ma hâte je ne regardais pas dans le judas. On se jamais ça pourrait être un tueur en série qui frappe à votre porte. Et oui j'étais comme ça moi. Toujours à imaginer le pire.

En ouvrant brusquement la porte la personne recula instantanément et releva son regard vers moi un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Et mon dieux quels yeux et quelles lèvres… Des yeux d'un vert émeraude dans lesquels on aurait pu volontiers y plonger et des lèvres pulpeuses qui étaient un appel à la tentation. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger comme s'il déglutissait.

Mon regard faisait la navette du bas de son corps vers le haut. Il portait un jean foncé accompagné d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte , qui laissait entrevoir son torse parfait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et je n'avais qu'une envie y passer mes doigts. Il décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir excusez moi je suis votre nouveau voisin, commença-t-il, et j'ai eu des invités surprises j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez du sucre par hasard.

Le temps que la phrase atteigne mes pauvres neurones bien secoués par la vision de son corps orgasmiques, je lui souriais niaisement.

Je me reprenais et lui proposais de rentré.

- Rentrez je vous en pris. Je vais voir si il m'en reste.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous.

- On pourrait peut être se tutoyer après tout nous sommes voisins et nous devons avoir environ le même âge.

- Edward 27 ans et toi?

- Isabella enfin je préfère Bella 24 ans.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher en hauteur dans mes placards de cuisine. Je sentais un bout de tissus se hisser. Je reposais mes pieds à terre et regardait ma tenue. Je portais une nuisette noire en satin avec de la dentelle. Je m'empourprais littéralement. Gardant la tête haute je continuais d'inspecter mes placards lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud caresser mon cou. Puis deux mains attrapèrent mes hanches me poussant contre le torse dur d'Edward. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça qui était dur, contre mes fesses je sentais le début de son érection. Ses lèvres douces et fraiches se posèrent dans le creux de mon cou. Instinctivement je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Il glissa alors ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue vers mon cou, suçant, embrassant, ma peau blanche.

Il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur avant de déposer ses lèvres fougueusement contre les miennes. Collant son corps contre le mien. Nos langues entamèrent un long balais remplit de sensualité. Je léchais sa lèvre supérieur. J'accrochais mes bras autours de son cou tandis que nous nous embrassions avec une passion débordante. En manque d'oxygène nous stoppions notre baiser. Pourtant les lèvres d'Edward se retrouvèrent sur ma peau. Glissant le long de ma mâchoire à mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il me pris mes fesses en coupe et j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille, frottant son sexe contre le mien. Cette friction nous fit frémir tout les deux de plaisir.

Il commença a soulevé ma nuisette quand je le stoppais. Il me regard avec dans les yeux une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

- Pas ici. Viens.

Il me relâcha et je lui pris la main et l'emmenait dans ma chambre. Aussitôt arrivés dans la pièce il se jetât de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Ses mains passant sous le tissus de ma nuisette caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau découverte. Il me poussa contre lit et m'y allongea. Lui au-dessus de moi, ses vêtements toujours sur le dos. En toute hâte il fit passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête, en voyant ma poitrine il eut un regard malicieux. Il fondit sur mes mamelons durcis aussitôt. Caressant mon sein droit pendant qu'avec sa bouche il me procurait mille merveilles. Il refit le même geste avec le deuxième.

Mon excitation et mon désir augmentait au fil de ses caresses et des secondes. Je m'échappais de sa poigne et le mit sur le dos. Assise à califourchon sur lui je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise laissant un baiser à chaque fois. Sa chemise ne fus bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Son torse comme je l'avais prédis était parfait, musclé, doux et impeccable. Je traçais du bout de mes ongles ses pectoraux ainsi qu'une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son nombril par des baisers sucrés. Son regard en disait long sur son désir et je commençais à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon pour libérer son sexe compressé. En décédant sa braguette il siffla.

- Putin Bella !

Je souriais malicieusement lorsqu'il me retourna et me bloqua contre lui.

- A nous deux, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il retira son pantalon avec une vitesse inimaginable. En boxer il se frotta contre moi. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Il embrassa ma poitrine, mon ventre avant de tourner sa longue autour de mon nombril me faisant haleter. Puis il arracha d'un coup sec mon string qui atterrît en lambeaux par terre, près de nos autres vêtements.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? Je t'en achèterais d'autres pour me faire pardonner.

Il m'embrassa avec passion et je commençais à faire glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses. Tout comme le reste de nos vêtement il se retrouva bien vite par terre. Edward glissa deux doigts dans mon intimité et grogna en sentant à quel point j'étais humide pour lui.

- Merde Bella tu es trempé ! Dit-il en grognant de plaisir.

Sans plus attendre il passa un coup de langue sur ma fente humide, me lapant et avalant tout le jus qui coulait le long de mes cuisses. Il faisait des va-et-vient avec sa langue. Titillant de sa langue et de ses dents mon clitoris je sentais l'orgasme se formait jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate.

- Oh ouiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaard ! J'explosais contre lui.

Mon cœur eut du mal à se remettre, Edward venait de m'offrir le meilleur des orgasmes.

Edward continuait ses caresses mais très vite il se retrouva sur le dos moi entre ses cuisses. En plus d'avoir un corps parfait il avait un V extraordinaire et je peux vous dire qu'il a été gâté par la nature. Jamais je n'avais vue de sexe aussi gros.

J'approchais alors ma bouche de son gland suçant sa longueur.

- Humm Bellaaaaa, putin dans ta bouche !

Je m'exécutais. Je le prenais directement dans ma bouche. Faisant des va-et-vient accompagné de ma main qui branlait sa base.

- Oh oui continue !

Il ne tarda pas à venir sous mes coups de dents répétitifs. Il tenta de me dégagé mais je tenais bon je voulais qu'il se déverse en moi, comme il l'avait fait un peu avant avec moi.

- Aaaaa Bellaaaaaaaaa ! Oh c'est trooop bon ! Dit-il en explosant dans ma bouche.

J'avalais sa semence avec gourmandise. Après cette fellation je l'embrassais avec fougue. J'eu l'impression que se sentir sur ma langue augmenta son désir pour moi. Il me remis sur le dos et se plaça entre mes cuisses.

- Tu as de quoi te protéger?

- Dans le tiroir.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur mon god michet et sur plusieurs préservatifs ainsi que mon lubrifiant. Edward sortit tout ça de mon tiroir. Je ne le regardais pas trop honteuse qu'il ai découvert ceci.

- N'est pas honte mon ange. Il m'embrassa. Je trouve ça plutôt très sexy.

Il enfila le préservatif et se replaça entre mes cuisses. Il me regarda pour avoir mon approbation. Je l'embrassais avec tendresse. Il plongea en moi aussitôt, provoquant chez nous des gémissements de bien-être. Il commença lentement a se mouvoir en moi. Trop lentement à mon goût. Je donnais un coup de hanche à mon partenaire pour qu'il augmente ses mouvements ce qu'il fit aussitôt, provoquant chez moi une multitude de frissons, et de sensations.

- Huuuum Edwaaard…plus…vite…

- Comme…çaaa…?

Il augmenta encore la puissance buttant ainsi contre mon point G. Je sentais l'orgasme se former. La boule au fond de mon ventre grossissait à vue d'œil et bientôt je ne pourrais plus me retenir d'hurler.

- Ouiiiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard !

- Bellaaaaaa

- Pluuuus fooooort !

Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus brutaux, nos peaux claquaient et nos halètements, cris et gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Alors qu'il touchait une nouvelle fois mon point G je ne pus retenir l'orgasme plus longtemps.

- EdwaaaAAaaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaArd !

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il explosa en moi en long jets. Il s'écroula ensuite sur moi et se retira de mon antre charnel avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser. Il retira le préservatif avant de revenir dans le lit à mes côtés. Ma tête vint se poser contre son torse où je pouvais entendre le rythme erratique de son cœur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti le quart de ce que j'avais pu ressentir ,avec Edward, avec tous mes amants, qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Edward caressait lentement mon bras et baiser de temps à autre mes cheveux. Quant à moi je respirais fortement son odeur, comme si je voulais m'imprégner d'elle. Une odeur de menthe fraiche.

- Je ne regretterais jamais d'être venue dans ton appartement pour te demander du sucre.

- Pareil. Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir ouvert ma porte.

On se souriait chaleureusement. Quant celui d'Edward se perdit.

- MERDE !

- Quoi?

- Le sucre !

- Tu veux vraiment parler cuisine?

- Non mais mon frère et mon meilleur ami m'attendent dans mon appartement.

- Oh… fus tout ce que je pus dire.

J'étais déçu, il allait partir comme ça. Déjà il se hâtait d'enfiler ses affaires et jurant lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas tel ou tel vêtement. Je le regardais s'activer à s'habiller pendant que mes pensées étaient toutes braquées sur lui. Aurais-je un jour l'occasion de le revoir?

Edward remarqua enfin que je le regardais. Il s'avança a pas feutré et s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Bella…

- Quoi? Dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ecoute je ne peux pas faire autrement pour ce soir. Mais je te promet de repasser demain.

- Tu le jure? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur. Ma puce…

Ola je crois que ça allait un peu vite tout ça. Il y a à peine une heure on ne se connaissait pas, et maintenant voilà que mon cœur s'envole quand il me surnomme 'ma puce'.

- Bella je veux juste te dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me jetter sur les gens ainsi.

- Pour moi c'est pareil.

- Je…Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Attend je t'accompagne.

J'enfilais un tee-shirt et un short en jean qui se trouvait dans ma penderie. Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin. Je prenais soin d'enfiler lentement mon string bleu nuit en dentelle ainsi que mon soutien-gorge. Je le vis déglutir difficilement et j'étais assez fière de mon effet. Une fois que j'eu fini de m'habiller il me regarda et me pris la main.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

Il passa ses doigts sur mes rougeurs et m'embrassa chastement.

- Tu veux m'accompagner chez moi? Je te présenterais mes amis comme ça.

- Euh si tu veux. Je ne veux pas gêner tu sais. Bredouillais-je.

- Si je te le dis Bella c'est que tu ne gêneras pas.

- D'accord alors.

Je prenais mes clés et fermais après nous. Dès que nous arrivions devant chez lui Edward m'embrassa à pleine bouche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit nous faisant stopper notre baiser. Ce que je vis me fis sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

- Oh Bella. On a rencontré Emmett et Jasper par hasard. Dit Rosalie tournant sa tête vers les deux hommes.

- Oui on est rentré comme d'habitude mais un homme devait te faire grimper aux rideaux parce que vu comment tu hurlais… Déclara Alice enthousiaste.

- Euh….couinais-je.

Là c'était officiel plus morte de honte que moi il n'y a pas. C'est Edward qui fis le premier pas.

- Salut je suis Edward le frère d'Emmett, le meilleur ami de Jasper, l'amant de Bella et le locataire de cet appartement. Dit-il en tendant la main à Rosalie puis à Alice.

- Tout ça dans un homme? S'étonna Alice.

- Et oui que voulez-vous il faut être multifonction. Déclarât-il hilare

- Bon c'est pas tout mes cailles mais vous voudriez pas rentrer au chaud je me les gèlent moi. Dit l'homme baraqué aux cheveux bruns.

- Bon idée Em' venez on va tous rentré. Déclara Jasper.

Nous sommes tous rentrés dans cet appartement. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et moi.

Une date importante, celle où nous avons chacun trouvé l'âme sœur. Rosalie avait trouvé en Emmett le père idéal pour sa petite Gabrielle arrivée par accident deux ans auparavant. Alice avait trouvée en Jasper le mari idéal. Moi j'avais trouvée tout mon bonheur en Edward.

Qui aurait crus qu'en ouvrant la porte de chez moi à mon nouveau voisin j'aurais pu vivre toutes les choses que j'avais vécu avec mon Edward. Certainement pas moi. Et pourtant…

_Voilà mon tout premier OS mais pas mon tout premier lemon __J Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Rewiews ça me fera extrêmement plaisir J _

_Bisous _

_Marie_


End file.
